


Superhero Bondage Situations

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Milking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Selves, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tickling, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Superhero couples in kinky bondage scenarios. Please assume all encounters are consensual.





	1. Steve Rogers x Thor - Virtual Reality Session

**Author's Note:**

> Thor's been feeling down about himself since he lost his figure in the aftermath of the Snap. His boyfriend Steve decides to cheer him up with a little help from Tony's technology.

Thor swallowed hard as Steve approached him with hand behind his back, that look in the other man's eyes present, the one that told him that Steve had something wicked planned.

"I've got a surprise for you." Steve said through a wide grin, bringing his hands around to offer Thor a large box wrapped in Midgardian newspaper, tied with a twine bow. "What do you say we open it in the bedroom?"

Thor glanced down at himself, at his ratty clothes that now bulged in all the wrong places. Five years of abuse to his body were reluctant to leave him, and though he had slimmed, he still grimaced at the thought of being seen like this by Steve, his lover. Running a hand over his recently trimmed beard, he looked at Steve. The Captain was so eager, so hopeful. Thor sighed and then nodded. "Of course, my love."

Steve took Thor's hand and pulled him along through the house into the small bedroom they shared. Steve placed the box on the bed and then motioned to Thor. "Go on, go on!"

Thor smirked at Steve's excitement and obeyed, snapping the twine string and ripping the paper off of the box. But when he opened the box, there was only a strange looking mess of wires and straps. Thor smiled at Steve anyway, not wanting to hurt the other's feelings. "Thank you for this gift, my love. I shall... treasure it."

Steve rolled his eyes. "You don't know what it is, do you?"

Thor chuckled. "No, I do not."

Steve smiled at him. "Good, because this is meant to be a surprise. You know that fantasy we discussed?"

Thor blushed. The way Steve referenced that late-night conversation so flippantly had taken him off guard. He remembered telling Steve that he wanted to be completely at his mercy, vulnerable to whatever the Captain wished to do to him. And even, possibly, see him with another, and be helpless to do anything about it. But he failed to see what the connection was to the thing in the box. "What of it?"

"Tony invented a virtual reality headset. Two of them. There's a lot of technical mumbo jumbo, but the gist is, we can make any scenario we want and both be able to experience it as if we were there. So I had him program something for me. Something I think you'll like." Steve looked hopefully at Thor as he said this, waiting for a reaction.

Thor hesitated, but nodded. "I trust you, my love. Anything you wish, I am yours."

Steve grinned. "Yes! I love you so much right now!" And suddenly, the eager demeanor dropped, and Steve looked stronger, more commanding. "Strip for me, Thor."

Reluctantly, Thor stripped out of his clothing while Steve did the same. He was embarrassed at how firm and strong the Captain was, and at how soft he looked in comparison. Steve barely seemed to notice as he took out the headsets and began hooking them up, attaching one end of the wires to certain spots on their bodies before securing them with a small strip of tape.

"Now, lie down." Steve said. Thor moved onto the bed, still a little disconcerted at their state of undress, with wires on them. Steve grinned at him and came to lie beside him. He leaned over and claimed Thor's lips in a deep kiss before saying significantly, "Listen to me. If at any point you want out, all you have to do is try to say the safeword three times, even if you're gagged. The session will immediately end, and I'll be right here to help you. Okay?"

Thor nodded, although at the moment he couldn't think of any reason he would have to use the knowledge. "Okay."

And then Steve activated the headsets.

Thor found himself in a bare white room, lying on a featureless bed. And suddenly color swept throughout his vision, filling in everything until he was in his old bedroom in Asgard, lying on his bed. Naked, with no wires to be seen. He propped himself up on his elbows and saw Steve standing in the center of the room, naked as well, looking at him with fire in his gaze.

"Stev-" Thor began, but Steve interrupted.

"Quiet." Steve flicked his hand up in Thor's direction, and it was as if the wind obeyed his commands, pushing Thor backwards until he thudded against the headboard. He felt invisible hands grasp his wrists and force them outwards, binding them with invisible ropes until he could no longer pull them down. As he felt his ankles being spread and bound apart as well, he became aware of a large ball gag being forced into his mouth, already buckling itself behind his head.

"Mmmmrrrrgh." Thor tested the gag, satisfied with how his speech was muffled. Seeing Steve like this, not just in control of him, but of reality itself, was intoxicating. His dick swung to attention nearly instantaneously.

Judging from Steve's body, he was taking immense enjoyment from this, too. "You look so sexy, Thor. I know this is your fantasy, but I'm definitely going to be enjoying myself. You ready for your surprise?"

Thor nodded, happily groaning into the gag.

Steve snapped his fingers, and three more things wove themselves into existence. It was Thor. Multiple Thors.

The one furthest from the bed, was the youngest. It was Thor as he was when Steve had first met him: still the arrogant princeling with his hammer. His beard was light, and both of his eyes were their natural blue, and he was still clad in his old armor given to him by Odin.

And the one closest was the oldest. It was Thor from five years ago, hair cut short, eye missing, gritty and grizzled, dressed in his Sakaarian gladiator's armor.

And in the middle was Thor as he had been when he had first begun his relationship with Steve, while he wandered the Nine Realms. - dressed in Midgardian clothes, his hair pulled back in a ponytail, beard thicker but still neat.

They all looked around in confusion, with the princeling version of him about to cry out in rage, when Steve clapped his hands together and they all went flying backwards, instantly bound in heavy ropes to chairs that were simply there. The ropes writhed and tightened, wriggling up and weaving themselves through the Thors' mouths, gagging them and muffling their speech. While the older two Thors seemed resigned and looked at Steve expectantly, the youngest still struggled and yelled through his gag.

Steve grinned at the Thor on the bed. "You see now?"

Thor grunted his confusion through the ball gag.

The grin did not falter. "I couldn't be with anyone else, not even in your fantasy, so I thought why not be with you? Just... not you you. You'll feel everything I do to them, but I'm not going to touch you until the end. Saving the best for last."

Steve gave Thor a hard look when he scoffed around the gag. "Yes, the best. They're only here for me to bring you pleasure. Maybe you need a demonstration."

Steve grinned and moved to the two Thors that weren't struggling. "Can I count on you two to behave?"

The gladiator nodded firmly, the wanderer following more hesitantly.

"Good." Steve said. With a wave of his hand, both were standing, unbound. The gladiator was suddenly naked, though the wanderer remained clothed. "Now. You, take your clothes off for me, slowly. And you, touch me."

The gladiator grinned and moved behind Steve, kneading the Captain's biceps in his scarred hands, placing deep kisses on his neck and across his back. His hands and mouth roved across Steve's body, and Thor could feel his lover's skin under his hands, could taste him on his lips. It was wonderful, but the restraint was so frustrating. To feel it happening, but distantly, through another, was torture. Thor moaned through his gag as the wanderer grasped the lapels of his black Midgardian coat and allowed it to slip off his shoulders, tossing it aside. The shirt came next; the wanderer grasping the hem and sliding it up, slowly revealing the toned abdomen and chest muscles. Then came the pants, the underwear. Steve let out a satisfied moan as the gladiator grasped his hips and pulled them back, pressing their bodies together, grinding up against the Captain and growling with arousal. The wanderer's eyes shut at he pumped himself to the sight. And Thor writhed on the bed as all the sensation came to him. He felt Steve's body pressed against him, felt the hand masturbating him, and he groaned excitedly, ready to release -

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Thor shouted, as suddenly everything stopped. He opened his eyes to see Steve looking at him with a smug grin. Behind him, the wanderer was standing stock still, legs spread slightly. His hands were shackled above his head, connected to the ceiling by a taut chain. Thor could feel the cloth stuffed into his mouth and saw the simple white piece of cloth tied around the wanderer's mouth, keeping him from spitting it out. A pair of nipple clamps were attached to his nipples, making him wriggle ineffectually to remove them. At Steve's side was the gladiator, on his knees, head locked in straps from the muzzle gag and blindfold over his face. His hands were locked behind his back in rigid cuffs, and attached to similar cuffs around his ankles.

"And for you, my love... this." Steve said softly, snapping his fingers. A cock ring wove itself around the base of Thor's shaft, and he felt it tighten. "We don't want you finishing up the session just yet."

Ignoring the three naked and bound Thors, Steve moved to the still struggling princeling. "Having fun?"

"Mrrrrrrrgaaahhhh! MRrrmmr mmrmmm mrrrraaaaa!" the princeling threw his head back and forth in an effort to get free from the chair. Steve only chuckled. He waved his hand, and the princeling fell limp, only his head maintaining movement. "Mmrmmmm?"

"You can't move now. Just enjoy this." Steve smirked before he caused the ropes to loosen and fall away from the princeling, except for the ones gagging him. He moved forward and slowly stripped him out of his armor, to the sound of muffled grunts. Another wave of Steve's hand, and the princeling was once more confined with ropes tightly wrapped around his now-naked body, spreading his legs apart and leaving him vulnerable. As soon as he was secure, Steve snapped his fingers and his captive was able to move once more. "You know what? I think you ought to be taught a little lesson."

Steve pulled a strange cylindrical device from nowhere and busied himself down near the princeling's crotch, his hands out of sight of Thor. But Thor moaned as a strange sensation of compression struck his dick. When Steve moved out of the way, the tube was over the princeling's erect manhood, the inside looking lubricated and feeling wonderful. Thor and the princeling gave synchronized moans of pleasure. And then it began to move. The compression moved up the princeling's shaft, then returned and performed the same motion again. Thor shuddered in his binds as he realized that the princeling was being milked, and Thor was feeling the same sensations. His pleasure turned to nervous anticipation, as he realized that with the cock ring, he wouldn't be able to cum.

Steve kept his eyes on the princeling, who seemed to be attempting to resist the milker relentlessly stimulating him, glaring at Steve with hatred. Thor continued to writhe in pleasure, both frustrated and very excited in his helplessness. But Steve had a different goal. He picked up the gladiator and set him down in front of the wanderer, who looked at Steve in confusion.

"Mmm? MMmmmmm mmmmmm mmmmmm!" the wanderer gave Steve a pleading look as he fiddled with the nipple claps, causing a chain to form connecting them. Thor arched his back as he felt his own nipples be toyed with and tried to buck the ring off. In the center of the chain, Steve formed a new chain and made it connect itself to the panel gag on the gladiator, whose head was tilted upward due to the shorter length of the chain. Were he to lower his head at all, it would tug on the nipple clamps. Steve smirked and laid his hand softly on the side of the wanderer's face. The wanderer looked at him pleadingly, shaking his head and whimpering softly.

"MMMMMMMM!" the princeling arched as far as he could in his bonds as the milker finally took him to completion. Thor gave a cry of agony as he was denied by the cock ring, and then he screamed as he felt the milker keep going.

Steve dropped down behind the helpless gladiator and scrabbled his fingers over his sides, making him writhe and squeal behind the gag. The wanderer moaned in mingled pain and pleasure as his nipples were tugged hard by the gladiator's struggles. 

And Thor was lost in sensations, his cock being constantly stimulated and denied, his sides being tickled and his nipples being wildly tugged, all while nothing but a cock ring was actually touching him.

Finally, after the princeling had cum another two times, Steve snapped his fingers. The chains disappeared, and the wanderer collapsed into Steve's waiting arms, shuddering and moaning through the cloth in his mouth. The gladiator fell over onto his side, twitching from the tickle onslaught and his dick rock-hard from Steve taking control of him. The princeling's head fell forward numbly as the milker vanished. And Thor gave a drawn out whine at the loss of sensation.

Steve set the wanderer on the floor, snapping his fingers again, causing ropes to slither around the wanderer and bind his ankles to his thighs and his wrists to his ankles. He removed the panel gag from the gladiator and dragged him over to the wanderer, setting his face right on top of the wanderer's crotch. "Put your mouth on whatever you can. You can cum if you want."

"Thank you, Master." the gladiator said quickly, before mouthing at the wanderer's balls and dick, making him moan and cry out. The gladiator rutted against the floor as he did so, trying to get it in a good position to finally get release. Thor wriggled heavily, attempting to escape from the conflicting sensations on his own dick. He was distracted, and was caught utterly off guard when Steve moved to the princeling and twisted his nipples. Thor screamed, but it became a choked moan as Steve's hands moved down to overstimulate the spent cock of the princeling, his writhing only making the sensations more unbearable.

Finally Steve took mercy on them all, and he waved his hand, wiping the princeling from existence, cutting of his last tortured groan of lust. Thor bucked futilely as the sensations on his dick ceased, as Steve erased the gladiator. 

Steve rubbed the abdomen of the wanderer slightly, feeling the muscles beneath his hand, and tickling him slightly. As Thor giggled softly, Steve erased the wanderer, and turned his attentions on his lover. "Like I said, best for last."

Thor looked away, insecure again. Steve had just had him thrice over, in the prime of his physique. And now he considered Thor, with his soft body and recovering looks, to be better than that?"

"Look at me." Steve ordered, and Thor obeyed instantly, no power needed to compel him. Steve looked at Thor intently, moving forward, draping his naked body over Thor's, avoiding contact with Thor's crotch, still encumbered by the cock ring. "You are beautiful. And the only man I want to be with, at any time. You understand me?"

Steve inclined his head, sucking on a sensitive nipple, his fingers kneading and playing with every part of Thor he could reach. Thor's eyes started to close in lust, but Steve looked him in the eye. "Look at me."

Steve moved forward further, straddling Thor, tickling his armpits briefly before kissing his neck, sucking hickeys. As he secured the first one with a pop, he snapped his fingers and the cock ring vanished. Thor moaned.

"Go ahead. You've been so good for me, Thor. You're perfect."

And with nothing else but pent up lust and the praise of his lover, Thor came with a shout, nearly bucking Steve off of him with the force of it. Steve swung himself around and wrapped a hand over Thor's dick, pumping every last drop out of it.

Thor suddenly awoke to the tugging sensation of the tape being pulled off of his skin gently by Steve. "Just lie there, love. You were so good, you deserve to relax."

Thor chuckled slightly. "Careful. Wouldn't want me to get a swelled head from all this praise."

"I don't see why not." Steve said, removing the headset and then lying down next to Thor, pulling him into his arms to cuddle him. "I think you're the most perfect thing ever, and I'm lucky you're mine."

Thor smiled to himself, fading quickly in the afterglow. "Steven?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think, next time, I could do something like this to you?"

Thor felt Steve press a kiss to his shoulder. "I think that could be arranged, my love.


	2. Peter Parker x Bucky Barnes x Steve Rogers - Learning Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds himself in the middle of what seems like a dream - his two biggest crushes helping him explore his biggest fetishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just stating it here: Peter is of age and is considered a consenting adult.

For the last several hours, Peter had been wondering whether or not he had died and gone to Heaven or something. But no, this was real.

It had started only yesterday. Because of course Tony had been monitoring his Internet activity, now all the Avengers seemed to know that Peter was very, _very_ interested in male bondage. And tickling. And edging and milking and gags and BDSM and all sorts of other kinks. And that as soon as he had become an adult, he had been looking at websites that would let him meet up with others. So Tony had turned to his big guns.

Steve and Bucky had gone up to Peter in the Avengers' facility and found him, funnily enough, caught in his own web. And Bucky, horrible as he was, simply pulled off the boot of his costume and drew a cold metal finger along his bare foot, causing Peter to writhe and squeal in laughter. And that, of course, had turned him on, and then Steve and Bucky offered themselves as his partners in... experimentation. That way Peter's first time in this could be with someone he trusted.

So now, Peter was sitting in a comfortable cushioned chair, completely naked. It had been a while since Steve and Bucky had bound him there, drawing his arms up and bending them back over his head, tying and anchoring his wrists so that his armpits were vulnerable. His legs had been spread wide, and more rope had been laced in a lattice across his body, keeping him tied, immobile, to the chair, quivering with excitement and obvious arousal. The worst part - or really, the best part - had been the crotch ropes, and the ones wrapped around his balls and the base of his dick. He knew that he would've cum immediately if it weren't for the restraining pressure of Bucky's cold metal hand.

"This working for you, Queens?" Steve asked mischievously, kneeling at Peter's side and checking the knots and circulation. The mischief was because Bucky had a hand covering Peter's mouth tightly, preventing him from doing anything more than grunting and trying to nod. In contrast to Peter's nakedness, both Steve and Bucky were fully clothed.

The agreement had been Peter would first try being bound and see how he liked it, with Steve and Bucky having the freedom to tease and do whatever they wanted to help Peter discover what he liked. Peter had asked to be gagged the entire time. Steve had been wary until Bucky suggested a nonverbal safeword. To stop this, all Peter had to do was snap his fingers.

"Snap for me, Pete." Bucky murmured into Peter's ear. Peter obliged, and felt Bucky's metal hand ruffle his hair. "Good boy."

Bucky then dangled a thick ballgag in front of Peter's eyes. Steve chuckled as he saw Peter's eyes widen eagerly. "I'm just guessing here, but I think he really wants to be gagged, Buck."

Bucky chuckled. "That true, Pete? You wanna be gagged with the ball?"

He removed his hand, and Peter nodded. "Yes, please, Mr. Bucky."

Bucky grabbed Peter's hair firmly, enough to pull his head back so their eyes met, but not enough to actually hurt. "Pete... what do you say?"

"Oh, oh! I mean, yes please, Sir! Please gag me, Sir."

Steve, still kneeling, patted Peter's bare thigh, making the younger man jump. "And what about me?"

Peter's eyes widened further. "I'm sorry, Master Steve. Please, you gag me, too!"

Steve glanced at Bucky, who was chuckling at Peter's eagerness to please. "Alright. Settle down. Buck?"

Bucky leaned down, bumping his nose against Peter's. "Gimme a kiss first, would ya?"

Peter nodded, and moaned loudly as Bucky captured his lips in a deep kiss.

Unfortunately, Peter started to buck and cry out. Bucky withdrew and glared at Steve, who was lightly tapping Peter's tightly-wrapped package. Bucky sighed. "You jealous, punk?"

"A little bit, babe." Steve replied easily. Bucky ruffled Peter's hair again before placing the ball in his mouth and tightly buckling the strap shut behind his head. 

"You good, Pete?"

Peter nodded, already starting to salivate from his mouth being stretched so wide. "Uh-huhh." 

Steve stood, leaning forward and kissing Peter's cheek on the way up. "Such a good boy for us. Let's see, Buck, should we tickle him crazy first, or should we milk him?"

Peter moaned at the very thought, his tied up dick twitching.

Bucky grinned. "Let's give him a show, first."

And with that, Bucky came around to meet Steve and bring their mouths together in an erotic kiss, moaning with abandon. Peter struggled a bit as they ignored him. Bucky growled with pleasure as Steve pulled at his long hair. His hands roved down to the hem of Steve's shirt, yanking it up. As soon as Steve's shirt was off, they moved again, Bucky standing between Peter and Steve. Both smirking at Peter, Steve undressed Bucky slowly, revealing his muscled form tantalizingly slowly.

"Mmm, I think he's got a bit of a crush on you, Buck." Steve teased, kissing Bucky's neck and watching Peter's breathing speed up as Bucky closed his eyes and moaned.

Finally, they were as nude as Peter. Bucky winked at Peter before holding up a blindfold. "You know, so you don't shoot just from watching us."

Peter blushed deeply. All the way down. Bucky slipped the cloth over his eyes and then leaned over and pinched one of Peter's nipples, making him cry out.

"He's ready."

Unable to see, Peter had no idea that Steve had taken a seat down between Peter's legs. Steve waited for Bucky to take his position behind the chair Peter was bound to before they both simultaneously struck, each of their hands using one finger to draw down Peter's skin, Steve on the thighs and Bucky up the sides. Peter shuddered and shook his head, his skin peppered with chills. He would have cum right there if his groin wasn't secured.

"This what you want, Pete?" Bucky teased.

Peter struggled for a second in his bondage before slumping and nodding. "Ymmmmph, Srrrrrr."

"Well, then. We oughta give him what he wants, right, punk?"

Steve grinned and they launched their assault.

Peter squealed through his gag as Steve tickled his thighs and feet, Bucky hanging around up at the armpits and neck. He could barely move, and every tug of the ropes reminded him how vulnerable he was. There was absolutely nothing he could do to stop the onslaught.

"Awww, Pete, you look so cute like this." Bucky chuckled. "You've got such a cute laugh, I could listen to it all day, every day. What do you think, Steve? Should we keep 'im? Have him be our own personal tickle radio?"

Steve hummed in contemplation before his hand drifted up to Peter's pelvis, swiping across his groin, making the younger man jump as far as he could and start begging wildly behind his gag.

"Plllls, plllss mmrrr mmmmm mmmmmmraaaa!"

"I think you're right, Buck. I think he's telling us to keep going." Steve grinned. He put a finger over his lips before he leaned forward and blew a raspberry right on Peter's thigh. Peter's ragged yelp of surprise became a frustrated moan as Bucky stopped tickling him and began rolling one of his nipples between two fingers of the metal hand, the other massaging over his lightly muscled stomach. Steve kissed Peter's thighs until he had stopped shaking from laughter and started to moan more often.

"Hey, punk?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's change out his gag before we move on, yeah?" Bucky leaned down and kissed Peter's forehead. "He needs a break."

Steve nodded and stood. As soon as his hands left Peter, Peter began to struggle.

"Noooooo! Plllls, mmmrrr mmmmm mmmmmraaaa!"

Steve smirked. "Calm down. You don't want to pass out before the good stuff starts, do ya?"

Peter whimpered, but slowly stopped struggling. Bucky unclipped the gag, and quickly replaced it with his mouth so that Peter couldn't get a word out. 

Steve removed the blindfold while they kissed, then pushed Bucky aside playfully to get his while Bucky retrieved a bottle of water. As soon as Steve pulled away, Bucky tipped the bottle, giving Peter some small sips. "Not too fast, Pete."

"God, he looks so good."

Bucky smiled and put his hand on Peter's cheek, watching the younger man nuzzle against it. "He's a good boy for us. I think it's time we rewarded him. What do you think, Pete?"

Peter nodded, unable to speak.

"Okay. I'll get the gag."

Steve went over Peter's body, checking circulation. "You feel good? Can you snap for me?"

Peter obeyed, weakly clicking his fingers. "I - I need to cum, Mr. Steve- Master Steve. Please? Please can I cum?"

Steve smiled benevolently. "You're gonna cum. After we gag you, we're gonna milk you. You know what that means?"

Peter nodded, his voice cracking, looking to Bucky, who had picked up a black bit gag. "Yes. Please, Master Steve! Sir, sir please!"

Steve's smile grew. "Good boy. We're gonna take everything you got."

Bucky's smile was soft and sweet. "You ready, Pete?"

"Yes, Sir! Please, just milk me! I need to cum!"

"Of course." Bucky handed Steve the gag, allowing him to buckle it in. "We're gonna let you watch this time, Pete. You've been so good for us."

Peter whined as Bucky and Steve launched into another make out session, grinding against each other and kneading each other's bodies with their hands. This time Bucky took the lead and spun Steve to face Peter, pressing up against him from behind, covering his mouth with a metal hand.

Peter groaned at the sight and trembled with lust. Seeing one handsome man restrain another for his pleasure nearly made him burst, but again he was denied by his rope bonds. But this noise seemed to draw the attention of the two Super Soldiers. As one, they descended on Peter, their hands roving over his body, squeezing his muscles and rubbing his nipples. Bucky ran a tongue along his bicep while on the other side Steve worried a nipple with his teeth. And now Peter was crying with denied pleasure, begging through the bit in his mouth to cum.

Steve simply reached down and deftly undid a knot with one hand.

"You're so handsome, Pete." Bucky whispered. "So hot. I think I wanna keep you forever."

Peter moaned as he came, Bucky's words echoing around his head. Steve grinned and kissed Peter's belly, wrapping a hand around Peter's freed manhood and beginning to pump it. Peter squealed and tried to struggle, but he was already too tired to resist, even as Steve overstimulated him into another orgasm.

As Bucky put a mouth on Peter's pectoral while massaging his thigh with one hand and carding his fingers through Peter's sweaty hair with the other, Steve resumed the talking.

"So hot, Peter. Imagine us keeping you. Tied up all the time, naked, gagged. Just here for us to touch and tickle and tease you whenever we'd like. A little toy. Our little toy. Our sexy little Peter."

Peter screamed into his third orgasm, crying and babbling behind the gag.

"We're gonna keep going until either you cum dry or you snap, Pete. You belong to us, and we're gonna take good care of you." Bucky growled. "Come on, Pete. One more for us."

Bucky and Steve simultaneously latched onto Peter's nipples. Bucky reached up as he did so and wiggled his fingers in Peter's armpits while Steve rubbed Peter's thighs with one hand, still pumping with the other. Peter giggled and writhed weakly as he came a fourth time, shaking his head. He still hadn't snapped.

Bucky flicked Peter's nipples, but moved to look at his hands, which were in fists. "Pete, you need to snap? Nod or shake."

Peter shook his head, whimpering. Bucky grinned and looked at Steve. "He's got more in him. Reminds me of you."

Steve chuckled. "Ah, shut up, Buck."

Bucky went soft this time, kissing every inch of Peter's skin he could reach. "So good, Pete. Just one more, babe. One more for us. You're doing so good."

Steve pumped more slowly, speeding up randomly, hoping to surprise Peter into his next orgasm.

Peter moaned and trembled even more. He could barely even twitch from the stimulation, and the only thing in his mind was the sensation of pleasure.

Finally Peter gave a pitiful heave, spurting a tiny little bit of cum. He was spent. Bucky and Steve attended to their own pleasures

"Good job, Pete. You did so good for us." Bucky said softly, undoing the bit.

"No... wanna stay..." Peter murmured. He wanted to be gagged and bound all night. 

"Okay, okay. Just let us take care of you." Steve coaxed. He and Bucky made short work of the ropework binding Peter, and carried him over to the bed. While Bucky prepared a damp cloth to clean Peter off, Steve began to massage Peter's sore muscles.

"Mmmmmm." Peter sighed happily. "Master Steve? I wan'be gagged."

Steve smiled, petting Peter's head as Bucky cleaned him off. "You will be, babe."

Bucky rolled Peter onto him, using one arm to hold his arms to his sides and another to handgag him. "Shhh. We're gonna take care of you, Pete. Tomorrow we can...teach you the ropes. Maybe you can tie one of us up."

"Maybe both." Steve added, laughing at how Peter's fatigue-addled eyes widened in enthusiasm. He produced several soft strips of cloth. With practiced ease, he wrapped some around Peter's torso, binding his arms securely to his sides, although they were soft and gentle. He did the same at the younger man's thighs and ankles. Finally, he wrapped cloth over Peter's mouth.

"Mmmm. Mmmm-mmmm, mmmm mmmm." Peter mumbled happily. Bucky grinned and laid Peter down between him and Steve on the bed, drawing the covers up and over the three of them.

"Rest, Pete. We'll see you in the morning." Bucky grinned, sleep starting to overcome him as well. He planted a kiss on the side of Peter's head, to which the bound man hummed happily.

"G'night." Steve grunted. He rolled over, his arm draping across both Peter and Bucky.

Peter had never felt happier.


End file.
